


A Promise Fulfilled Part Deux

by hellosweetie17



Series: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack Fic, Fighting over Ronald, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Naked Ronald Knox and Kittens, Ronald checking out William's shapely rear end, Scared Potter?, Sebastian kicking William below the belt, Sebastian's OTP, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, Video Recording, William is a Creeper, William vs. Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: After a long day at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian walks into his bedroom where all his dreams lay before him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are song and movie references. I do not own them! Also, there is a particular spelling that is a reference to a movie as well.
> 
> It may be a bit dumb, but I love it anyway. xD

Sebastian Michaelis was thoroughly exhausted and agitated after enduring another long day of tending to that one eyed, one horned, flying—wait. Wrong song. Regardless, it had been a trying afternoon and he was severely grateful that the evening drifted into darkness and the young Earl was asleep. Considering the amount of ZzQuil the raven-haired man slipped into the boy's nightly tea, hopefully that slumber would result in a coma.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt a burning sensation etch itself onto the back of his right hand. _Ow_. The pain was accompanied by an unfamiliar feeling spreading throughout the middle of his chest. He almost felt like all of his dreams were about to come true. The Phantomhive butler decided it was no biggie and thus, paid it no mind. Now, where were we? Oh, yes...

The possibility of such a glorious coma occurring made Michaelis smile. Maybe it would open up the opportunity to find some sort of loophole in their contract; he refused to be ripped off again like he had been in the Season Two finale.

Plus, he'd grown tired of waiting on the manga; he was famished and in dire need of sustenance. It was time for him to take matters into his own hands. Therefore, he'd been looking up recipes in his spare time—he couldn't wait to Bobby Flay the spoiled brat.

The crow demon pondered his culinary options as he sauntered runway style to his living quarters. Once he made it to the door, something suspicious gave him pause. Sebastian pressed his ear against the wood; he heard scratches and the cutest of sounds scattered about his room. Could one of his preciouses have escaped from the hoard in his wardrobe? Well, we shall find out in a moment.

Sebastian placed his hand on the knob and eased the door open, his mind full of American conspiracy theories and his demon stuff at the ready as he did so. When he stepped through the entrance and took in the sight before him, his jaw dropped to the floor. He batted his eyelashes furiously. If one had been a sea captain, the blinking pattern would have been mistaken for an S.O.S distress signal.

Laying on his bed was none other than his true love, Ronald Knox, stark naked. The playgirl-centerfold Shinigami was on his side stretched along the paper thin mattress with one hand on his hip, the other propping his head up. He pulled the pose off without a hitch. Sebastian silently wondered if the blond reaper frequently asked Jack to draw him like one of his French girls.

In addition to the super sexy pose, crawling all over his Ronnie-bear were his preciouses: the gray and white ragdoll kittens that lived in his wardrobe, safely hidden away from his master. Surrounding his beauties were numerous candles that cast a soft, romantic glow on the bed. Sebastian was positive that any stalker who dared to peep into his room would be entranced by the soft glow of candlelight sex gleaming in the window.

Once he was finished checking the man out, Sebastian took a step forwards. "Good evening, Mr. Knox," he said politely, his voice as smooth as the silkiest of silky silks.

"Hello, Sebastian," purred Ronald in his most alluring voice. Well, he thought he was the one purring. It could very well have been one of the kittens crawling all over him.

The Phantomhive servant took another step towards the bed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hmm... Well, a little birdie sent me a text telling me we're soulmates now," answered Knox with a flirtatious smile. Noticing the glowing, orange neon question mark above Bassy-chan's head, he waved his right hand and wiggled his fingers at him. "Look at yours," he urged.

Curious...very curious. Sebastian removed the white glove from his right hand and found the source of the random pain he had experienced earlier—a parabatai mark. It was an outline of a black, glittery heart. At its center read " _Ronald_ _+_ _One Hell of a Butler = Calculus_ " in rainbow-colored calligraphy. The crow demon rolled his scarlet eyes. It would've been a much more romantic gesture if the author had chosen a different song lyric from their childhood. But he couldn't complain; Ronald Knox was his soulmate and he would take what he could get, seeing as it symbolized their eternal bond.

The butler smiled brightly and cocked his head to the side, his black hair falling across his forehead. "This is quite the surprise. I would never have believed that a demon, such as I, would be indebted to a human," he surmised. His brow furrowed. "Where may I ask is your other lover?"

As the question left the demon's mouth, a long pruning shear shot out from a dark corner, lodging itself into a wall, effectively stopping Sebastian's movements. The Dispatch Supervisor of the Grim Reaper Retrieval Division in London, William T. Spears, walked out of the shadows like a creeper with a little gray and white kitten perched on his left shoulder. He pushed up his sleek, black rimmed rectangular glasses in an all-to-better-see-you-my-dear warning.

"Do you honestly believe that I would not accompany Ronald, Mr. Michaelis?" questioned the brunet reaper, his expression stoic and tone crisp.

"I wonder if I should be insulted by such an intrusion." The demon's charming smile brightened. "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Spears, you are not welcome to partake in our sexual activities."

"Must I remind you that he will no longer be yours once the reader reaches the end of the story? In the meantime, someone must see to it that you do not overstep your bounds," informed William. As he spoke, the ragdoll kitten left his shoulder and walked along his scythe towards the vermin like a trapeze artist, where it found a new home atop his head.

"Scared, Potter?" taunted Michaelis, "Perhaps worried that I'll be able to pleasure your currently ex young lover in ways you are incapable of doing so?" His scarlet gaze glowed like a spotlight as he grinned at his own wittiness. William lifted his black-gloved hand to shield his eyes from the brightness.

"He is my soulmate, after all," Sebastian added as another kick below the belt.

"Wrong fandom you demon scum," Will snapped, clobbering the butler over the head with his weapon. A faint smirk flitted across his cheeks, satisfied with the _klonk_ sound made by the impact. For funsies, Spears smacked him again.

 _Damn_. Ronald thought to himself as he watched his superior hit Sebastian. He loved it when his boo showed off his scythe—and man did he know how to use it. _Wink_. The blond reaper smiled and bit his bottom lip as he looked the Supervisor up and down, lewdly purring and meowing, his yellow-green stare settling on William's bottom.

As he sexed up his actual OTP's shapely derrière, he felt something soft and fluffy brush against his chin; he glanced down to find a kitten rubbing along his jawline. Ron rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff of air, blowing the blond fringe from his forehead. _Damn_ _it_. He'd been certain that he had been the one making the noises that time. _Oh_ _well_. Anyway...

Knox's mind trickled over to the land of Pay-Per-View Erotica as he watched Spears do sexy as hell things with that seriously long pruning sheer. _Meow_. He twirled a cluster of blond and black hair around his finger and his ivory cheeks flushed a cherry red as he imagined the naughty things he planned on doing to his older half. _Purr_.

He decided that once this fic was over, William is totally getting laid in chapter three of _Purge_ _of_ _the_ _Innocent_. Or perhaps chapter four of _William_ _versus_ _PDA_. The French boy pin-up shrugged; he'll figure it out later. "No matter which, it'll be one hell of a ride," he whispered, and winked.

"Who in the heavens are you winking at, Dormouse?" demanded the Hare, still blocking that ghastly White Rabbit with his death scythe from his loaned out lover.

The young Shinigami gave a start, nearly jumping out of his body glitter at the sudden address of his person. "Eh...I'm not sure," Ron admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Sebastian used the brief distraction to elegantly nudge the gardening tool away from his body. "If you two are done with your conversation, I would like to proceed in the coupling that would unite the blond reaper and I as one," he stated.

William unwillingly retracted his weapon from the wall. He used the tip of it to push his spectacles back to their proper place. "Please do be quick about it." The Supervisor turned around to retreat to the corner from whence he came. He sat down in the chair to lurk within the shadows. Will pulled out a camcorder and turned on the little red light, signaling that the encounter was being recorded for later use.

The crow demon slowly sauntered towards the bed, shedding his clothes along the way. Completely nude, he sat down next to the young reaper and placed one hand on his cheek, and slid the fingers of the other's through his silky blond and black hair. Sebastian closed the distance between the two, and softly kissed Knox. After a few moments, he pulled away and glanced lovingly at his enemy-turned-lover and he smiled endearingly.

Ronald wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and stared amorously into his hypnotic eyes. "I hate you, but I love you," he murmured softly to his demon, cringing as he spoke. The mark on his hand burned as he confessed his undying love to his NOTP. "We shouldn't be together, but for some weird reason, I have the urge to say, 'I can't quit you'..."


End file.
